bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
A Snoodle's Tale/Credits
The partial instrumental reprise of "I Want to Dance", from The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly, starts playing when the last shot fades to black in confusion. The credits is on the black background with the positions bolded and the people uppercased. The first set fades in and out. Written By: Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer Directed By: Mike Nawrocki, Marc Vulcano Produced By: David Pitts Musical Score Composed & Produced By: Kurt Heinecke The rest (second set) is in the vertical scroll. 'VOICE TALENT' Cast of Characters Associate Producer: Chad Merriam 'VISUAL DEVELOPMENT' Concept Artists: Joe Sapulich, Joe Spadaford, Charles Vollmer Story Artist: Neil Sternecky Additional Story Artists: Brian Roberts 'PRE-PRODUCTION UNIT' Story Reel & Layout Editor: John Wahba Special Thanks: Andy Arnett, Mike Laubach, Joshua Gunther, Christy Sumner Audio Engineering, Editing & Mixing: Adam Frick Dialog Editing & Additional Mixing: Jay Elder 'LAYOUT' Layout Supervisor: Tim Lannon Layout Artists: Michelle Gorski, Mike Sanderson, Nathan Tungseth, Tom Danen, Yong Duk Jhun Additional Layout Artist: Brian Blomer 'MODELING' Modeling Supervisor: Rob Dollase Modeling: Jin Jang, Kull Shin The song ends at this above credit as the mostly instrumental reprise version of the ''Silly Songs with Larry segment: "SUV" starts playing beginning with the below credit.'' Additional Modeling: Joshua Gunther, Howard Lewis III Production Coordinators *Peggy Heinrichsen - Visual Development, Story, Editorial *Kenya Raichart - Modeling, Layout *Andrew Youssi - Post Production & Outsourcing Production Assistants: Brian Blomer, Linda Sterling 'Animation Production by' Dan Krech Productions Inc. Associate Producer: Steven Lynette Production Coordinators: Carrie Justason, Ron Marinic Technical Supervisor: Terry Dale CG Supervisor: Jeff Bell 'EDITORIAL' On-Line Editor: Bryan Uren Off-Line Editor: Adam Garner 'MODELING' Head of Digital Assets: Brian Foster Modeling Lead: Tito Belgrave 'ANIMATION' Animating Directors': Mike Chaffe, Glenn Sylvester Animatiors: Peta Bayley, Patrice Berube, Mike Chaffe, Katie Cheang, Lawrence Choi, Emily Dohler-Knox, Paul Kohut, Peter Lepeniotis, Sonia Luk, Eric Murray, Sue Shim, Nick Starcevic, Glenn Sylvester, Dan Turner 'LIGHTING' Lighting Supervisor: Scott Sanderson Lighting Lead: Dominic Menegon Lighting Artist: Sonia Luk 'PRE-COMPOSITE' Render Management: Ron Marinic 'COMPOSITING' Supervising Compositor: Alan Kennedy Lead Compositor: Allison Gardner Compositors: Steven Chen, Zebulon Pike, Paul Stodolny 'VISUAL / ANIMATION EFFECTS' Effects Supervisor: Warren Lawtey Lead Effects Animator: Pat Wakefield Effects Animator: Eddy Yifeng Xuan Technical Director: Daniele Tosti 'TECHNICAL / SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT' Production Management Software: Jos'h R. L. Fuller Software Development Engineer: Mike Harris The vocals begins from this below credit. Studios Systems Administrators: Andrew Klaassen, Pranay Patel, Damian Upton 'POST PRODUCTION' Post-Production Supervisor: Dave McCartney 'AUDIO POST PRODUCTION' Audio Post Facility: Crunch Recording Group Dialogue Editor: Adam Bolduc Mix Engineer: Ric Jurgens Sound Supervisor/Sound Design: Justin Drury Additional Sound Design: Baxter Merry Sound Production Coordinator: Lisa Ann Meawasige-Kertesz At this above credit, the song ends and the rest of the credits below is the ending music from the main story of "A Snoodle's Tale". Executive Sound Supervisor: Joe Serafini Songs All Songs Produced and Arranged By: Kurt Heinecke "I Want to Dance" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing Note: The same composer/lyricists/copyright credit applys for "SUV". All songs for A Snoodles Tale™ ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing 'DKP ADMINISTRATION' Human Resources'': Rena Dalmasso '''Office Manager: Crystal Henrickson 'BIG IDEA ADMINISTRATION' Studio Systems Administrators: Paul Ewing, Michael Harrison, Rebekah Litfin, Paul Tader, Joe Rice Business Affairs: Steve Saltman, Joji Arnett, Steve Byrd Assistant to David Pitts: Julea Love Assistant to Phil Vischer: Maureen Scallon Executive in Charge of Production: David Pitts Executive Producers: Terry Pefanis, David Pitts, Phil Vischer ©2004 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. (The DKP Effects logo plays, with the tail end of the score fading out partway through.) (The Big Idea logo fades in just before the letters grow. The copyright info "© 2004 Big Idea, Inc." fades earlier than usual, but it is slower. The A Pop is sound of the tower (which creates a young Snoodle every fourth Thursday at quarter past nine (9:15am)) from the main story, which echos.) Changes *International releases and domastic releases after 2004 have the Big Idea logo fade out. *On the TBN/Smile of the Child version, the credits scroll is speed-up and ends just as the instrumental version of "SUV" begins. The DKP logo is silent. The 2002 Big Idea logo (replacing the existing logo) fades in just before Larry bumps the "I" in "Idea". Category:Research